numberfanagram_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AlphaFanagram
AlphaFanagram '''(known as '''all stars memories in England) is an animated series and is the sequel to Numberfanagram. plot Join 17 friends as they save everyone‘s memories and they try to stop miden from stealing them! Episodes Season 1 # The Miitomo team # picnic in the park # First battle # Erica and Abigail # Joking around # Sad children # Tiny Search # Darcie Moves in # Abigail Memories # My name is Greg heffley # all memories # Number Fun # Shape Japer memories # Funny moment # Miden-F # Hore! Hore! Teamwork! # The Code for DanTDM # The fourth wall break challenge # Jemma’s Tale # The return of everyone # People! Do you best # The cold sad rain # Release shining memory # Happy ending # A new adventure Season 2 # the return of Miden # Swing vote # Think again and again # Hot chocolate snow # Making one million # The lucky charm # ERICAERICAERICAERICAERICAERICAERICA # Testing Trials # The Double Fight # Darcie’s minute of fame # On Your head # Rowley’s place # Balancing bridge # Low tide # Girl club # Rescue the zapfish # Ultra Screaming championship # Toby the robber # Pizza party # Austin’s Grave Mistake # Jayden and melanie # Sign of the times # Terrible Twosday # Dash and jump # Christmas adventure Season 3 # Divide and drive # More to explore # Off we go # Tall stories # Dance fight # Flex-Ability # A six walks into a ten. OW! # Land of tens # Candy visit # Cry babies # Smile snap # Chain of ones # Being quite # Vote for jayden # Where is Darcie’s glasses? # and not a drop to three # Girl Kahuna # Hiccups # Making Christmas fun # Save the city # Shopping spree # Sheet mask 2000 # Me millionth dollar # The event of drawing # Brain freeze Season 4 # The middle of the season # Metal fight # The power station # The way of the Gachaverse # Lets save The memes # Darcie Goes insane # The new kid in town # Driver‘s pac # Miden Explains an anime # Three is not in a mood # Pissing around # Derp tv: Anime’s got talent # Half time # Daily routine # volleyball match # Angry mood # heist # Pizza one and on # Were going on a vore hunt # Melanie’s amazing rays # tower of dread # time bandits # lets all draw # The duck suck # Road trip ruckus Season 5 # The trouble with flowers # Rodrick’s nightmare # The good girl # Reel thing # No breathing in class # Miden pissing on the moon # the stayover # Children has to Flatulate # Sunny summer # The one # The Hearst’s descent # Darcie breaks up then doesn’t # Save the turtles # Rowley’s Cave Problems # The awesome boy # Tiptoe Safe # Special episodes # Counting down to new year # Seaside adventure Crying If you want to look at it, use Crying at once! trivia * This marks the three episodes that had vore in it. (The first is Hore! Hore! Teamwork! the second being Austin’s Grave Mistake and the third being people! Do your best!.) * This series was made by a famous youtuber named Jayden and Melanie 678. * Dash And jump is the only episode to have Hiccups in it. * Many people will be in this episode. * A very few fans think that Darcie is going to say poop in “Shape japer memories” but she said click instead. * These episodes feature big tum and a bigger blockzilla. Category:Fanmade Category:Upcoming Category:Protected Category:Episodes with vore Category:Crossovers Category:Albums